


Secure

by kxro_2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Sexual Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxro_2/pseuds/kxro_2
Summary: “Way to break your poker face,” He scolded himself between sniffs and breaths. The memories flashing back made it worse for him. Panic built up in an alarming rate, and it felt like his breath had been caught. It hurt to breathe. He was frightened, truly.





	Secure

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't been updating on time, but that's because I'm going through so much shit that I'm unable to concentrate on the stories I need to update. I wrote this in an attempt to cope and pretend I have someone there for me. I don't know if I'll write another chapter, we'll see.

Dave made an attempt to regain his breath, however, that proved to be useless as they became increasingly rapid. The thudding of his heart wouldn’t cease, almost seeming like it would leap right out of his chest. He disliked anxiety attacks. Although it was anticipated, it still astonished him that he still had them. The last time he had one was two years ago. He thought he had improved, but apparently not. Whenever put in a stressing situation, he’d respond with a laughable anxiety attack, always. It wasn’t every day that he was put in one, aside the tension of graduating high school. This was a considerably worrying situation to be in that was inevitable to trigger an attack. 

As soon as the words left Bro’s mouth, he instantly froze up. Coldness rushed through his veins, and he felt numb. At first he assumed Bro was messing around, but who would be with that expression? Was his brother even thinking about him before smacking him with that information? He knew what happened, but continued to insist while disregarding his feelings. He knew damn well.

“I’m sorry, lil man,” Bro repeatedly apologized, “We have to.” Dave understood, yes. He understood the reason, but he couldn’t help but run to his room and sob into his pillow pathetically. Normally, he’d act as if it didn’t bother him, but this was too much to handle. His emotions reacted before he could, and he felt grim about it.

“Way to break your poker face,” He scolded himself between sniffs and breaths. The memories flashing back made it worse for him. Panic built up in an alarming rate, and it felt like his breath had been caught. It hurt to breathe. He was frightened, truly.

What if it happened again? 

That was his main fear. What did happen, Dave remembered like it happened very recently. Although it occurred four years ago, it terrified him to no end today. Some would say, “get over it,” like it was simple thing. He tried. He put effort into it, but it continued to haunt him. Was there an escape? From these memories, no. From the plan, no. It was a done deal, which frustrated him.

It took him an hour to recover from the attack, albeit still unstable mentally. The knock on his door was what broke him out of his thoughts.

“Lil’ bro?” His elder brother gingerly called out. His voice was lathered in caution, waiting a moment before pushing the door open. Dave took the time to cover himself with the blanket that had been propelled anxiously to the floor in order to prevent his face from being seen. He was a mess, and the last thing he wanted was Bro to see how weak he looked. 

Dave didn’t answer in fear that his voice would come out raspy and stuttered. His throat felt tight with anxiety. “Davey,” the covers were attempted to be gently tugged off, but he had a vice grip on them. He heard Bro sigh and shuffled to a corner. “This is partly my fault..” He admitted, rustling his golden locks, “Dave, I wish it could be different-”

“Then make it different!” Dave exclaimed, holding in more tears that accumulated in the corner of his eyes, “Leave me alone.”

Bro pursed his lips and sighed, “At least listen to me.” He took a seat on the edge of his bed, allowing it to creak, which made Dave sit up, though still in the blankets.

“...I’m listening.” His voice was slightly hoarse, but it certainly more stuffy, as if he had a cold. It wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, but it still was bad. 

“We barely have enough money to survive here, and John-”

“Don’t say his name.” Dave murmured, stopping Bro in his tracks.

“Okay. He is the reason behind it, legally. I’m trying my best to fight it, but I can’t do anything anymore. It’s already been decided in court, and going against it could put me in jail. I tried to call him several times in an attempt to strike a deal, but he’s too stubborn. Dave, I tried, okay? I am going to keep you safe from him even if we do go back. You’re my little brother, and I love you. Keep that in mind. I won’t let anybody touch you.” Bro placed a hesitant hand on the blanket that shaped Dave’s head. 

“Bro, I don’t want him to touch me again,” Dave sniffled, moving in towards the hand for comfort. He was desperate and scared, “I still remember how it felt and how much I wanted to kill myself.” Bro took him into his arms and embraced him tightly, letting him continue to pour his heart out, “I’m scared.” His voice came out especially pathetic and Bro’s gripped tightened.

“Lil’ man, I’m here for you,” He assured him, rubbing a soothing hand up and down his back. He knew how much that experience messed up his little brother. Once a sarcastic, fun and playful boy to an anxious, jumpy and depressed one. It hurt him to see how it changed him and knowing he could do nothing allowed his protective instincts to grow. The least he could do is be there for him and protect him from any more disasters to come. 

Dave couldn’t respond being choked up with all the tears and emotions. They suffocated him, but evading them was impossible now that he let them out. He stifled a sob and sniffed heavily. It was obvious he was attempting to hold them stubbornly. “Tissue,” He lowly demanded.

Bro nodded and grabbed him a whole box instead of one, because he’d really need it. “How you feeling?”

“Fucking fantastic,” Dave responded sarcastically. He took the box and disgustingly blew his nose with a couple of tissues and using the other few to wipe his tears away, “I’m such a mess.”

Bro chuckled lightly. His little brother still had that sarcasm in him. “I got you.”


End file.
